


La debolezza di Dashwood

by ImperialPair



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Se Francis Dashwood poteva affermare di avere una debolezza, senza ombra di si trattava degli incredibili e profondi occhi di Georik: dio quant’erano intensi!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La debolezza di Dashwood  
> Fandom: Animamundi  
> Pairing: Dashwood x Georik  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: debolezza

Se Francis Dashwood poteva affermare di avere una debolezza, senza ombra di si trattava degli incredibili e profondi occhi di Georik: dio quant’erano intensi!  
Ogni volta che incrociavano gli sguardi, era terribilmente dura resistere, ma in quegli istanti in cui il conte gli permetteva di masturbarlo per lui era praticamente impossibile non perdersi in quei due zaffiri.  
Lentamente avvicinò la propria bocca all’orecchio e non potette resistere alla tentazione di sussurrargli: «Master siete magnifico»  
Con la mano cercava di stimolare il medico senza staccarsi nemmeno per un istante dall’incredibile spettacolo delle iridi più blu che avesse visto fino al giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto. Dashwood si era accorto che tanto più aumentava la sua eccitazione e più diventavano magnetiche donando a quell’incantevole volto uno splendore che nessun altro al mondo possedeva.  
Non poteva trattenere la sua mano che toccava l’altro talmente a fondo che sentiva quel corpo dimenarsi per l’intenso piacere che gli faceva provare in quell’istante, cosa che lo rendeva l’uomo più orgoglioso dell’intero creato: sentire un essere così meraviglioso fremere dal desiderio era la sua più grande gioia, dopo quello sguardo ma questo era ovvio.  
«Ah… Dash… wood» gemette il conte «sto venendo Dashwood!»  
L’espressione più meravigliosa di tutte scoppiava come una bomba nello stesso istante in cui raggiungeva il culmine del piacere: il volto era così abbagliante da risplendere più dello stesso sole, i zaffiri che aveva come occhi diventano così lucenti da accecarlo. Era quello Georik Zaberisk l’uomo più radioso dell’universo.  
Dashwood già sapeva che quello fosse solo l’inizio e che quando l’avrebbe avuto completamente per se, sarebbe diventato così sfolgorante da ammaliarlo più di qualsiasi cosa e lui non desiderava altro che vederlo nel suo pieno e intenso splendore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima entrata alla decima edizione del P0rnfest  
> Era da anni che volevo scrivere qualcosa su questo fandom e finalmente ci sono riuscita.


End file.
